


Sweet Like...Biscuits

by rolledupshirtsleeves



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Dylvid, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolledupshirtsleeves/pseuds/rolledupshirtsleeves
Summary: Dylan and David go shopping - Dylvid family fluff





	Sweet Like...Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no Sanosi sadly because I wrote this a while ago but: a future imagine

"Grab a trolley will you!" called David over his shoulder as he practically skipped into the local Tescos. Well, their newly local - the novelty of living together clearly hadn't quite worn off yet. Not that Dylan minded. It was actually rather endearing, both David and Dervla getting equally excited whenever they went for a 'family walk' as they liked to call them. Dylan smiled, unable to stop himself as he wheeled the trolley through the entrance, having already spotted David, frowning, studying the shopping list like it was a patient's notes.

"Your handwriting really is awful, you know."

"Well you know what they say about doctors"

"That's hardly an excuse! Here, what exactly does this say!?"

"Cereal, sugar and pasta. Anything else? Or can we just get on with it?"

But David had already walked off, in search of the various items. Dylan trailed behind him absent-mindedly, eyes wandering until they settled on David's arms. Hang on a second, he was wearing his shirt! - Dylan was pretty sure he recognised the cuffs. He couldn't exactly complain though, he thought to himself. He'd been wearing David's Holby jumper for longer and more frequently than he cared to admit. David hadn't even commented on it when he'd realised, after seeing Dylan constantly in it after he'd moved in. He looked back at David, arms darting back and forth as the list was gradually folded shorter and shorter. David always seemed to look better in his shirts than he did. Though it was hardly the end of the world, Dylan thought as the corners of his mouth went up. He could always take if off him later...

He snapped back into reality as the trolley jolted. 

"Uhm...sorry..." he mumbled, realising David had stopped right in front of him, now studying their trolley. He looked down and gawped. 

"David, I'm pretty sure you're going to sink the boat with the amount of biscuits in here!" he half shouted, though not having the heart to get angry after seeing David's small pout.   
"But what if we both get hungry in the middle of the night??"

"You do know this is a 24 hour supermarket..."

"Oh so you're offering to come out and buy me biscuits at 3am are you?" The hint of a smile appeared on his face, "Though I suppose you'll take any excuse to wear my hoodie..."

That was it. After all this time, he decides to bring this up now!? Dylan was not going to let him get away with it though. 

"Says the man wearing my shirt." he retorted. 

"Ah but lets remember who bought you this shirt. And I've always said it looks much better off you than on." David grinned. He knew he'd won. Dylan would never dare make a scene here. 

"Is that a offer, Ducky? Because then we better get home." Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Come on..." He walked off, knowing if he looked at that face any longer he'd do something he'd definitely regret later. Especially due to the fact this was his local shop. He walked towards the checkout, but stopped when he realised David was no longer following. He turned round. 

"What about chocolate? We haven't got any of that!"

Dylan sighed. As hard as it was to say no to those adorable puppy dog eyes, he knew that his kitchen physically would not have any more space for anything else. Also, it was fun being a grump. 

"Don't push it."


End file.
